Trick or Treat:  'A Sherlock Halloween Special'
by Ghostgirl468
Summary: IT'S HALLOWEEN! Time for some random Sherlock fun! One-off, just for today, so please read and enjoy!


Right, as many of you may have noticed, with all the miniature ghosts and shrilling screams coming from outside your house, IT'S HALLOWEEN! :D:D And seeing as I am apparently "too old" to go out trick-or-treating (sad face :() it seems like the perfect opportunity for some Sherlock related silliness to prove that there is no age-limit to dressing up like a witch and being able to cackle loudly through the streets on a fake broom :)

Enjoy!

oOo

John had always been well aware that living with Sherlock Holmes, was exactly like living with a spoilt child; particularly a teenager, with the amount of sulking and temper-tantrums. But nothing in his wildest imagination could have prepared him for the sight he got when he entered the flat.

It was quite simple. A very tall, dark haired detective, with dull blue paint over his face and arms, scars running across his cheek and forehead, and lots of loose bandages and fake blood (at least John hoped it was fake) drooping and dripping. And at the same time it was so mind-blowingly impossible that John nearly fell back out through the door.

"Sherlock", he coughed, addressing his flatmate who was distractedly trickling more blood down his arm. "_What_ are you _doing_?".

Sherlock turned, revealing a wrap of bandage clenched in his teeth, which fell as he answered, cocking his head in confusion, "I believe it's called 'Dressing Up'?".

John rolled his eyes, "Yes...yes it is called that. I meant _why_?".

"Is it not obvious John. I thought you, the keeper of all social do's and don't's, would be well aware that tonight is the event of Halloween, in which it is custom to dress up as something out of one of those boring horror movies you are always watching, and scare strangers into handing over all their sweets".

Holding his head in his hands, John swallowed a laugh, "Yes, Sherlock, I did know that it was Halloween. But why in gods name are you going along with it? Halloween is for children Sherlock!".

Sherlock frowned, "...In the United States of America it is custom for people of all ages to be involved in the day that is Halloween. As far as I am aware, Britain is the same. There is no age limit John. And frankly children are useless at creating an outfit that is efficient enough to scare sweets out of anyone. This is an _experiment_", there was an emphasis on the word, which didn't make John believe it any more, "To see whether this costume will do the task it is supposed to". With a nod of his head he turned back to the finishing touches of his costume.

"Ok...ok...So I'm guessing you're a zombie?".

"Correct. Your observation skills are coming along nicely". He finished dabbing the 'blood' and closed the bottle, "There! All done. Does this look scary enough do you think?". He did a flourishing twirl on his heel and John simply couldn't help but grin, before moving through to the kitchen.

"Yes Sherlock. Extremely scary. You'll be loaded by the time the nights over. Have fun running around in the dark". As he began preparing a mug for his tea and glancing over the paper on the desk, there was a pause from the living room, before Sherlock piped up again, somewhat hesitantly.

"Uh, John?..." There was a grunt in way of an answer. "...In order to gain the full analysis of the reaction to the costume...s...there needs to be more...than...one...".

John, who still wasn't really listening, mulled over the words in his head as he poured out the kettle, "More than one what, She - ?". The kettle dropped back into place and he sighed, _loudly_. "...Sherlock, please don't say what I think you're going to say". Taking a deep breath, John took a few steps through to the other room and glanced around the corner at the costume Sherlock was proudly holding up.

"I am _**not **_wearing _that"_

oOo

_Riiinnnggg_

Sarah looked up from very proud carving of a pumpkin to glance down the hallway, "Ohh, is that a trick-or-treater already?...Honey could you go and answer the door please!".

From the living room came a muffled shout, "Sure thing". Grudgingly standing from his comfy chair by the TV, David walked slowly towards the door, reaching for the bowl of sweets that sat in the hall. "These kids get earlier every year...", he muttered with a frown, but shifted it into an enthusiastic grin as he opened the door.

"And what great costumes we ha - ". He stopped, the words tumbling back down his throat. It was trick-or-treaters, that was for sure, but not the normal kind. There was something strange about these two. Well, to be honest the costumes were fantastic, and very realistic. But that wasn't it. Both _men_ looked about thirty, and were vaguely familiar as the pair that lived across the road; the two that Sarah said were always rushing off in cabs.

The 'zombie' was exceptionally tall, and grinned eagerly at the sweets as he picked them out of the bowl and dropped them into his bag, glancing at each one briefly, his eyes flickering in delight, before nodding and rushing away to the next house.

And the other one, a lot shorter, smiled grimly, shook his head at the bowl, and rolled his eyes after his companion. "I'm going to get him for this...", mumbled the 'wizard', rebalancing the large dazzlingly purple hat that was clearly too big for him, and rearranging the large patterned cloak, before muttering a short thanks to David and trudging away.

Staring after the pair with a bewildered gape, David slowly backed away into his house. It was only after he shut the door that he realised the bowl in his hand was empty.

oOo

So Sherlock's experiment was successful, although it wasn't really the costume that scared all for the sweets out of people :P

Please tell you what you think if you like, and remember it was really just for fun, so I hope it made you laugh :) After all Halloween is about having fun, no matter what your age, and I hope everyone enjoys theirs :D


End file.
